


Dasar Pelupa

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AOKAGA DAY 5/10, AoKaga Day, Happy AoKaga Day!, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ending dengan begitu gaje, absurd, secepet kilat, dan kalimatnya yang anu banget. Hem.</p><p>Saia ketik kilat dari jam 5 sampe adxan magrib lewat dikit hihi. Oh iya, kenapa saia buat aominr ngomong "saya-kamu" dan bahasa formal itu karena... well.. mungkin karena aomine merasa begitu bersalah kali ya(?) Dan juga sebagai tanda aomine sungguh" nengucapkannya dan menghargai kagami. Mungkin :v /lah</p><p>Yaudah segitu aja omongan dan fic gaje Kyuu kali ini :v ga direvisi dua kali huu ;;A;;</p><p>Udahla. Sekali lagi... HAPPY AOKAGA DAY! udah 2 tahun saia ngerayain hehe ;v masi nubi qaqa :v</p><p>ps: posted at the same time on ffn.net<br/>Luv,</p><p>Kyuu.</p></blockquote>





	Dasar Pelupa

Dua tahun. hari ini adalah hari anniversary-nya yang ke dua tahun.

Dua tahun ia merajut kisah cinta dengan orang itu. Dua tahun ia bermain basket bersama orang itu. Dua tahun ia mencintai serta menyayangi orang itu dengan setulus hati.

Dua tahun, Aomine Daiki melupakan hari jadi hubungan mereka.

"Oke. Ini udah nggak bisa di kasih toleransi," Kagami menggebrak meja inocent. Rasa kesal dan marah sudah diujung anu—ubun-ubun.

"Kagami… kamu jangan gebrak-gebrak meja, nggak baik."

Dari pintu dapur muncul pemuda bersurai hitam. Poni menutupi sebelah mata keibuannya.

"Mungkin dia lupa, kan? Bisa jadi?"

Giginya gemeletuk. "Himuro, kalau dia lupanya waktu hubungan kita masih sebulan-dua bulan masih gue tolerir deh. Ini apa? Dua tahun! Udah dua tahun, dan dia masih—masih aja lupa?" suara Kagami naik seoktaf. Berhasil membuat Himuro mengernyitkan dahi akibat diteriaki.

Kaget—surai gradasi crimson-hitamnya menunduk. "Sori, gue nggak berniat buat teriak…" Kagami baru kali ini merasa begitu kacau. Mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, badan kekar Kagami merosot jatuh kesofa empuk.

Well, Himuro nggak bakal nyalahin dan marah balik ke Kagami untuk kali ini. Hello. Pacaran dua tahun, anniversary lupa mulu. Siapa yang nggak marah? Merasa simpati, Himuro ikut duduk disebelahnya lalu mengusap punggung lebar Kagami. Ia bisa mendengar Adik tanda kutipnya merutuki sebuah nama.

==========  
Dasar pelupa

Kirigayakyuu (story), Tadatoshi Fujimaki (copyrights)

Didedikasikan untuk AoKaga Day! Bahkan tadi niatnya malah didedikasikan untuk #AOKAGALAXY. Wkwk. Padahal tahun ini gak dirayain yap wkwk.  
==========

Raja siang sudah pulang keperaduannya, digantikan oleh dewi malam. Dari apartemen Kagami, Himuro pamit menemui Murasakibara yang katanya kelaparan. Ah, Himuro datang karena ada jadwal latihan bersama dengan Seirin. Mereka akan menginap selama tiga hari. Mumpung ada waktu luang, Himuro datang alih-alih menemani Atsushi-nya. Waktu ditanya si titan ungu kenapa, Himuro menjawab, "Gantian, Atsushi. Aku juga harus menemui Adik kecil kesayanganku." Dan Murasakibara pundung dipojok kamar penginapan seperginya sang kekasih. Murasakibara (entah kenapa) merasa kalah dari Kagami. (well, dia dan timnya memang pernah kalah oleh Kagami (dan Seirin) waktu winter cup.)

"Maaf ya, aku nggak bisa bantu banyak."

"It's okay, Himuro. Makasih banyak udah mau nemenin gue ya,"

Senyum ala Ibu-yang-begitu-sayang-anaknya ditorehkan Himuro. Kagami balas senyum, berbanding terbalik dengan manik crimsonnya yang menggelap seiring langit Tokyo menghitam.

"Aku balik. Sampai ketemu besok, Kagami."

Setengah duabelas. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Aomine akan muncul. Paling muluk, SMS.

Kagami menyerah. Ya, menyerah. Ia menyerah pada hari sakral dimana hubungan mereka sudah terjalin selama dua tahun. Ya, dua tahun. Dan hasil dari dua tahun ia bersabar, Kagami telah memutuskan untuk bertemu Aomine. Malam ini juga. Untuk—

—Minta putus.

Dengan celana jeans dongker, kaus senada dengan surai dan sepatu Adidusnya, dan jaket under armour hitam polos, Kagami Taiga berangkat setelah meneguhkan hati.

Braaakk—

Terdengar pintu digebrak paksa, Kagami buru-buru mengecek pintu depan. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa si pelaku.

"Hah!? Aomine?! Lo ngapain tengah malam—"

Ia melangkah mendekati Kagami yang diam mematung. Menatap crimsonnya sungguh-sungguh lalu—

"Hmph—"

—melumat bibir ranum Kagami secara paksa.

23.45

Entah ada dorongan apa, Aomine dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa (ia baru pulang latihan dilihat dari celana training yang masih melekat) mendorong Kagami hingga kasur. Menjatuhkan badan si kekasih, dan Aomine ikut menjatuhkan badannya diatas Kagami. Kembali menatap crimson. Kali ini, dengan tatapan hewan buas kelaparan. Tangan dim membuka jaket Kagami lalu merobek kaus didalamnya.

Terkejut oleh apa yang dilakukan Aomine, Kagami nyaris menangis. Pipi memerah. Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk tumpah. "A-Ao…mine…"

Empunya manik shappire sadar. Sadar kalau Kagami-nya begitu defensless saat ini. Begitu banyak celah yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mempersetubuhinya.

Cengkraman kuat Aomine mengendur.

"Maaf."

Satu kata yang diucapkan Aomine membuat Kagami mengernyit bingung.

23.55

Aomine menyingkirkan badannya, pindah ruang kosong disebelah Kagami. "Maaf saya tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk kerumah kamu."

Kagami kembali bingung saat mendengar Aomine menggunakan saya-kamu saat berbicara dengannya. Padahal biasanya, Aomine dan Kagami lebih sering pakai gue-elo.

"Maaf saya main cium-cium kamu, ngerobek baju kamu, bahkan saya tadi berniat untuk ngelakuian yang iya-iya ke kamu."

Defaq—but wait. Aomine ngomong pake bahasa formal ke gue? Gile. Emejing.

"Dan maaf. Saya minta maaf karena sudah dua tahun melupakan hari jadi kita."

23.59

"Kagami," shappirenya menatap lembut crimson Kagami. Tatapan Aomine seakan bisa menembus jantung Kagami yang sedari tadi berdugem. "Happy Anniversary yang ke dua tahun."

Jantung Kagami masih sibuk dugem. Kagami sendiri masih kaget dengan perubahan derastis Aomine yang kayak hewan buas kelaparan, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti manusia banyak dosa. Dan bagian teranehnya, Aomine dapat melafalkan "Happy anniversary" sungguh kemajuan pesat karena dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ia tidak pernah mengucapkannya.

Tess tess.

Kagami menangis. Entah tangis haru, atau tangis gue-ngerasa-begitu-bodoh-buat-nyerah-sama-hubungan-kita. Ia terus menangis. Terus menangis. Balik membuat Aomine yang disebelahnya terbingung-bingung.

"Ja-jangan nangis…"

"G-gue… gue ganangis!"

Tsundere.

"Lah? Terus?"

"Gue terharu lu bisa ngomong bahasa inggris fasih banget."

Aomine facepalm kemudian.

Menyeka air mata harunya, ia terkekeh. Mencondongkan badan, lalu mengecup kening Aomine. "Happy Anniversary yang kedua tahun ya, Aomine."

24.00

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Ending dengan begitu gaje, absurd, secepet kilat, dan kalimatnya yang anu banget. Hem.
> 
> Saia ketik kilat dari jam 5 sampe adxan magrib lewat dikit hihi. Oh iya, kenapa saia buat aominr ngomong "saya-kamu" dan bahasa formal itu karena... well.. mungkin karena aomine merasa begitu bersalah kali ya(?) Dan juga sebagai tanda aomine sungguh" nengucapkannya dan menghargai kagami. Mungkin :v /lah
> 
> Yaudah segitu aja omongan dan fic gaje Kyuu kali ini :v ga direvisi dua kali huu ;;A;;
> 
> Udahla. Sekali lagi... HAPPY AOKAGA DAY! udah 2 tahun saia ngerayain hehe ;v masi nubi qaqa :v
> 
> ps: posted at the same time on ffn.net  
> Luv,
> 
> Kyuu.


End file.
